Too close for comfort
by sakiOlivia
Summary: this is a kinda sad songfic about Kyo and Tohru


Saki: song fic… duh. This song is bye McFly.

I wrote this during fifth period while listening to the song… yes, so enjoy. This takes place after they have graduated.

_I never meant the things I said_

_To make you cry can I say I'm sorry_

_It's hard to forget and yes I regret_

_All these mistakes._

The sky an inky black, drowned the world in rain; a war of lightning being fought in the clouds set a small car alight with each strike. Tohru Honda sat in her car, the rain pounding on the little toy. Tears in her eyes, the radio blasting McFly "Too close to comfort." Memories flashing through her mind.

memory

Kyo sat on the roof of a smaller house, found on the grounds of the main Sohma house. Tohru called up to him to come down. Kyo looked below him down at the smiling Tohru "Kyo! Akito is getting better, which means it must have worked!" Kyo smiled and jumped down beside Tohru. "You are aloud to now… will you, please?" Tohru said happily, smiling and turning to look at Kyo. Kyo smiled and nodded his head; then closing the distance between them, the wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair and the nape of her neck. Tohru pulled back, giggling excitedly. "It worked you didn't change! It worked!" Kyo smiled at the gitty Tohru, happy that she had managed to save them all. "yep, the curse is broken." Kyo said joyously. He raised his right hand, examining the ever present beads. "I guess I can take these off now." He slid his left hand down his wrist pulling the bracelet off. A stench began to rise in the wind, smoke rose from Kyo's skin, his eyes changed and dilated. Kyo had changed into the cat spirit. "no…" he screamed, his cry echoing in the silence. "You lied. You lied. You said it was Broken. You Lied!"

end memory

_I don't know why your leaving me_

_But I know you must have your reasons_

_There's tears in your eyes, I watch as you cry_

_But its getting late._

Tohru began to cry as the words Kyo spoke to her that day range through her ears. She started the car and turned on the headlights. The car began its slow rise to the top of the buff, the rain making the car slip here and there.

memory

Kyo sat in a small futon in a room greatly resembling Akito's. His hair, long now, Clothes worn, and his body and mind exhausted. Tohru sat a little a ways, sitting on a small chair. "Kyo, we might have found a way to break the second curse." Tohru spoke to Kyo in a soft voice, hope filled her small words. Kyo dropped his head and let his body sag. "Why do you still come here? There is no way to break the second curse." Tohru sighed sadly, Kyo had said the same thing last time she had come, as well as the time before that. "Tohru, just leave. Don't come back, ever." Kyo stood from his seat near the dark crevices of the room and walked to her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up, he then all but through her out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

memory end

_Was I invading in on your secrets_

_Was I too close for comfort_

_Your pushing me out_

_When I wanted in_

_What was I just about to discover_

_When I got too close for comfort_

_And driving you home_

_Guess I'll never know._

_Remember when we scratched our names _

_Into the sand and told me that you love me_

_And now that I find out that you've changed your mind_

_I'm lost for words_

memory

Tohru slammed on the door of Kyo's room, her hands curled into small fists, yelling. " Kyo, Kyo. Open up. We found something about the second curse. Please open up." The door slightly opened and Kyo's eyes appeared in the crack of the door. "What is it?" His voice, hoarse from not being used, and his eyes seeming to throb. "We found out the curse is made by your mind. you need to convince yourself that your cured, and you will be." "You came here to tell me that piece of bull shit?" Kyo's voice erupted from behind the door angrily. "Just go away!" Kyo snapped the door shut.

memory end

_and everything I feel for you_

_I wrote down on one piece of paper_

_The one in your hand, you won't understand_

_How much it hurts to let you go._

_All this time you've been telling me lies_

_Hidden in bags under your eyes_

_And when I asked you, know I was right._

Tohru stepped on the gas, accelerating the small car. "Kyo." She whispered to no one. "you know it would work, you were just afraid to let it happen."

_memory_

Tohru sat outside Kyo's door, talking to him through the thin wood. "Kyo, when the curse is broken, what will you do?" Kyo didn't respond. "Do you want to get married, have kids, fall in love, go to collage?" The sounds of Kyo moving about drifted to Tohru from behind the door. Kyo's eyes appeared in the crack of the door. "The curse will never be broken." Then the door was snapped shut.

end memory

_But if you turn your back on me Know_

_That I need you most, but you chose _

_To let me down, down, down_

_Won't you think about what your about_

_To do to me and back down._

Tohru's car reached the top of the buff and stopped.; "Kyo, you were afraid to get close to me,. Now you'll never have to worry about that again." Tohru stepped on the gas and sent her car tumbling off the cliff into the engulfing darkness.

the end

Saki: I hope you liked that, I'm sorry for the lameness. R & R


End file.
